


Anguished Screams

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [32]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Crystal City had been hope.





	Anguished Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1, beginning of the War.

Crystal City. The crown jewel, the most magnificent city on the whole planet. 

And Grapple had taken part in its construction. 

He may not have done any of the designing, but just being able to work on it, to help put this work of art together… That's more than enough to fill him with pride, seams practically bursting every time he overhears a compliment while walking down the streets. 

Crystal City may house the Nobility and Senate, when they're not in their glorious Golden Towers in Iacon, but the city itself belongs to Cybertron. To all those that worked on it, that designed it and built it, and arranged its magnificent gardens. 

Crystal City is a marvel that all Cybertronian can revel in. 

Their pride and joy. 

Their hope, that their world is finally leaving the stifling Energon-restrictions and the dark skies of this starless sector of space their planet is drifting through. 

A new Golden Age is about to dawn, richer and more abundant and brighter than the one before. 

A Crystal Age. 

Grapple falls to his knees, voice box strained with the anguished screams leaving it. 

Under purple insignias, Crystal City falls. 

And Grapple's hopes die with it.


End file.
